


Primary Savage

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Red darkness original [5]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: BDSM, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Multi, Sadism, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth installment of Red Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Primary Savage.

Ray smiled as he watched William from across the bed room. William was wearing one of his shirts making the slim fertile look even more fragile if that was possible. The soft glow of the flat screen television and bedside lamp gave a hazy feeling to the lazy early morning.

“What you watching,” William smiled coming to sit on the bed yawning slightly. They both kept odd hours being that Ray still ran the club and at four in the morning the were both just crawling into bed. Of course with Ray being a dom, at most he needed a couple of hours sleep giving him plenty of time to be there when Poppy got up. 

“I'm watching you,” Ray smirked as William brushed out his hair which in recent years he had taken to wearing in a whole host of styles. Tonight he had it in space buns.

“Yeah, I'm right in front of you, I meant on the TV,” William laughed.

“I'm watching you, one of your old films is playing,” Ray said. William had been in a few low budget movies years ago before his singing career had taken off and even before his career has a dancer at Red Darkness. Some would say soft core porn, but these movies were called damsel movies, where quite often a fertile would lose half their clothes as they were the victim of some diabolical plan hatched by some evil beings, they always got saved by some strapping dom but not before some torture that was always over sexulised. The plot lines were thin at best, but they were never watched for the plot lines.

“Oh please no, I thought they were all lost to time,” William laughed as he sat on the bed and snuggled up to his dom. He groaned burying his head into Ray's well toned chest as in the movie he was tied to a saint Andrew's cross by some human rebel. Well the human was a vampire actor made to look human, and he remembered this film. It was actually one of the better ones. He was playing the lover of some vampire spy and in this scene the bad guy wanted to hurt him to get to the spy. 

“This is sexy,” Ray laughed as the on screen William moaned as his semi naked body was electrocuted with a cattle prod. His lithe body bucking against the cross. As with all these films he didn't actually look like he was in any real pain, and the human rebel was touching him in a very sexual way between the shocks as William character looked like he was about to come with each shock even though he was begging the rebel to stop. 

“You would say that,” William giggled knowing just how much of a sadist his mate could be. People was always shocked at just how brutal and sadistic Ray could be. Probably William often thought it was all these years he spent hanging about with Gerard, not that the masochistic fertile would complain. Ray could be a total sweet heart but of course William like the sadistic side to the dom. 

“Yeah I want a cattle prod,” Ray smirked running his fingers through Williams long brown hair. 

“And what would you do with a cattle prod?” William asked. 

“Stick it up you ass,” Ray laughed, he would actually do that just to see William squeal at the shock. He loved surprising the fertile like that, he loved the way William's eyes would shoot open at his nasty little surprises during sex. Ray blamed William for this because if the fertile wasn't so responsive, he didn't pulling such sexy faces he wouldn't feel the need to do such things, but of course William never complained. 

“Don't be crude,” William said lightly slapping Ray, even though the idea was a turn on for William. 

“Sorry don't know how to make that sound poetic love,” Ray said, but William noted the dom didn't sound sorry at all, not that William expected Ray to be sorry. Some of the things Ray would say to William were sometimes slightly cruel, but they were always flirtatious and nearly always complementary. 

“You don't do poetic,” William sighed running his hand over Ray's chest. 

“What? I wrote you that poem just the other night,” Ray pouted pulling William's hair slightly.

“That was a dirty limerick about my ass,” William laughed his head going back slightly as Ray pulled at his long hair.

“Well I like your ass, it's all small and cute, I like to bite it,” Ray smirked.

“Always with the biting,” William giggled, Ray really liked biting which wasn't surprising with vampire doms, not at all, but Ray would bite William when ever and where ever he could. 

“You taste nice, I can't help my self,”

“Fang fucker,” William laughed before snuggling up to his mate to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you all enjoy it. I had to start up again the whole Red Darkness AU. So yeah. Also if anyone want to message fertile William his tumblr is here >>> [Bambi Beckett](http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/) It started off as Gabilliam but I think I lost Gabe so if anyone want to play him feel free to. Also I will start tagging stuff as the RD AU for William and Ray if anyone want to play in that AU.
> 
> Also feel free to follow my main tumblr [Saint Valeyard](http://saintvaleyardblog.tumblr.com/)

Chapter Two. 

The thing with Ray is he is very well endowed even for a dom, and even after all these years just normal rough fucking could still cause William pain, not that William minded, he actually loved the pain of feeling Ray's cock so deep he can feel it in his belly. William knew he has a fetish for belly aches though, and he was often left with one after Ray got rough with him.

“Are you alright Bambi?” Ray said his large hand rubbing William flat belly. Ray knew that if William was human he would have caused some serious damage by how brutal he had just fucked the fertile, but William wasn't. William had come at least three times through it, like always Ray noted how gorgeous William looked when he came.

“If you want to go again just give me a moment,” William whispered his hand covering Ray's, his large hazel eyes closed still from the passion that he and his dom had just shared. 

“As much as I would like that we need to get up, we promised to watch Storm's first official death show remember, and I'm sure Gerard and Frank will be back with Poppy soon,” Ray smiled kissing William before his large hand slapped William's stomach making the fertile gasp.

“What was that for?” William moaned as he sat up still holding his belly. 

“Because I wanted too,” Ray smirked.

“Sadistic bastard,” William laughed standing up stretching his lithe naked body making Ray lick his lips. He loved the way the fertiles dark fell down his pale back. 

“Yeah wait until I'm using your belly as a piñata,” Ray said making it no secret that he was looking at William with hungry eyes. 

“That is going to have to wait, we need to get ready,” William smiled going to take a shower wondering if Ray would join him like the dom often did.

….

William smiled as he looked at Ray in his expensive suit, he looked so classy, William even after all these years still felt a little out of place at these big swanky affairs, not that anyone every made him feel that way, not even when he first started dating Ray and he was still a dancer. Now though he didn't look out of place, his evening dress was expensive and classy, it was a lovely royal blue that reached down to his ankles and the slit up the side only gave a glimpse of the pale leg underneath, and his long hair was done up in a French roll that showed off his pale throat. 

“You want to collar me tonight?” William asked biting his bottom lip as he looked up at his dom. William actually liked it when Ray collared him, he liked feeling owned by his dom.

“Yes,” Ray said putting a blue collar around William's throat, for a moment Ray pulled the collar a little to tight making William gasp, before fastening it around William's throat making sure it was comfortably. “You look exquisite tonight Bambi,” 

“Thank you Daddy,” William smiled as Ray wrapped his arms around his waist before pulling him in for a deep kiss, only to be interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. William pulled away laughing before looking at Ray.

“I guess that would be Gerard, he always knocks so loud,” William smiled pulling away from his dom as Ray want to answer the door. William laughed as Poppy came running in and dived on the sofa, she was like a little hurricane. 

“Me and Zillah want to the park with Uncle Gee and Aunt Frankie, we fed the ducks and stuff, and then this human kid was mean to Zillah so I hit it with a rock and made it cry,” Poppy laughed, and William really suspected that she was probably going to be like Daylin when she was older. 

“That human certainly deserved it,” Gerard laughed following Poppy in. 

“Where's Frank and Zillah?” Ray asked lifting Poppy up.

“Already in the VIP room, we will all have the best view of Storm's first death show,” Gerard smirked because he couldn't wait to see what his son had planned for what ever human he picked for his first show.

“Yeah Storm's going to smash them!” Poppy laughed. 

“He sure is, now sit down so I can straighten your pig tails,” William smiled sitting Poppy down. The young fertile had already got ready at Gerard's and Frank's house but Poppy's such an energetic fertile and inheriting her father's curly hair, Poppy's hair had bound to need sorting out again once she got home. 

Poppy sighed as her Momma did her hair again. Poppy hated being fussed over she wanted to be doing exciting stuff instead of being made to look pretty all the time, but she didn't make a fuss about it because she really wanted to see the Death Show. She wanted to see Storm destroy a human. 

“That's it now you look like a pretty fertile and not a ragamuffin,” William smiled as Poppy jumped down. 

“Maybe I'd rather be a ragamuffin,” Poppy said looking up at the adult vampires and making them all laugh


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

What Storm did to the two humans was sick. The stage was covered in blood and human remains, and the audience was completely still for a few moments when the lights went out before the cheering started. 

Storm smiled in the darkness before ripping one of the humans heart out and walking backstage to where Havoc was waiting. 

“I have a gift for you lover,” Storm smiled giving the fertile the heart. 

“Storm that was amazing, you were so sadistic, and what you did with that metal pool and branding iron… I’m glad I’m on your side,” Havoc said taking the heart before biting into it. After how much pain Storm put the human through the blood tasted so good. 

“I think it’s more that I’m on team Havoc,” Storm smirked because it was true. He actually worshipped the tiny fertile. Heck it wouldn’t be the first time he throw rose petals at Havoc’s feet for him to walk on. 

“Stormie?” Havoc whispered looking down slightly and letting his hair fall slightly in his face.

“What Sugar?” Storm said looking at his mate. 

“I’m so turned on the moment, you being so sadistic does that to me,” 

“Yeah, and that’s why there’s a bed in the dressing room and why I packed the rope, I know how much you like being tied up. And of course I love seeing you in bondage,” Storm smirked taking Havoc’s hand and dragging him towards the dressing room. 

**

Havoc moaned as Storm lifted him and throw him on the bed in the dressing room. His blue eyes watching Storm as he got the silk rope. 

“I’m still so full of rage, this is going to be rough for you,” Storm smirked all but ripping Havoc’s dress off. 

Havoc of course didn’t struggle when Storm tied his hands to the headboard, he didn’t struggle when Storm’s hand went around his throat and pressed down making the fertile catch his breath, but instead when Storm’s hand tightened Havoc’s legs parted.

“You love being choked don’t you baby?” Storm smiled his other the hand rubbing between Havoc’s legs before slipping inside his panties and jerking the fertile off. Storm smirked as Havoc moaned the fertile’s legs wrapping around his waist.

“Tell me what you want baby boy,” Storm smirked removing his hand from around Havoc’s throat. They didn’t really have a lot of time, everyone would know what they were up to but they would be expected to show their face at some point during the night.

“I want you to choke me while you fuck me,” Havoc moaned. He loved it when Storm choked him.

“Yeah, well you’re going to get one hell of a hard fucking Havoc, going to fuck you to bits,” Storm said.

“Well get on with it then,” Havoc said wrapping his legs tightly around Storm. 

**

Havoc lay on the bed panting, a small smile on his face as Storm tenderly stroked his hair out of his face before kissing him.

“You okay baby?” Storm said. “I choked you pretty hard,”

“I asked you to,” Havoc smiled resting his head on Storm’s well muscled chest. 

“I know you can be so demanding sometimes,” Storm laughed.

“I know sometimes I top from the bottom,” 

“I don’t mind, I kind of like it. I never wanted an Anton Nor like my Momma,” Storm smiled. Of course he had nothing against those super submissive fertiles. That was cool if you was into that sort of thing he guessed, Havoc though wasn’t really that submissive. The fertile liked pain, like a lot but the whole obeying your dom thing wasn’t really Havoc’s thing. He would never ask Storm’s permission to do something before doing it, Havoc was wilful and wouldn’t take shit from anyone when it came down to it. 

“You really never wanted an Anton Nor,” Havoc whispered.

“Well not since I found out all I actually wanted was you,” Storm smiled before kissing Havoc again.


End file.
